dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan vs Riolu
Gohan vs Riolu is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixty-first DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 11! Dragon Ball vs Pokemon! The offspring of two very proud fighters meet on the battlefield. Which one walks away with the W? Intro NO RULES ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A wild Riolu was training up on a cliff side, practising his strikes and agility on the rocks in the surrounding area. Further down the cliff was another combatant looking to hone their skill. That fighter was Gohan! Riolu wasn't paying Gohan any attention until a stray wave of energy fired by Gohan found itself coming within an inch of Riolu's face. Riolu quickly dodged out of the way, rolling underneath it. He followed it down to its source, confronting Gohan. Gohan stared at the Pokemon as it cried out at him. "Uhh, sit? Good.. boy?" he said to the increasingly frustrated Pokemon. Gohan then made a mistake and tried petting Riolu. Riolu turned a shade of red, steam emanating from his ears. That ''did it. He quickly attempted a Force Palm, which Gohan managed to avoid in the nick of time. "A battle, huh? Fine; I have no problem destroying you!" '''Here we go!' The Saiyan tried to land the first attack with a swift chop. Riolu met him half way, using Quick Attack to make up the ground. Riolu broke off the block, and tried to use Feint, but Gohan teleported behind him and nailed him with a Half Nelson slam. Riolu bounced off the floor, trying to shake off the attack but Gohan gave him little room to think. He grabbed Riolu by the legs and hurled him into the air. Gohan then tried to spike him with an axe handle, but Riolu used Reversal nailing Gohan twice as hard. Riolu landed higher up the cliff than Gohan and sent a boulder down towards the Saiyan. Countering quickly, Gohan used his telekinesis to catch the boulder. Riolu caught wind of this however, and lobbed a second boulder, knocking the first one out of Gohan's grip and into his face. Thinking he would end this quickly, Riolu made a move on Gohan, trying his fare with Force Palm. He grabbed a hold of Gohan's chest before unleashing energy into it. The Saiyan fell to the ground, wounded, but still prepared waves of energy. Realising any attempt of a dodge would be foolish, Riolu instead opted to use Endure. He soaked up the damage of several energy waves that pelted the Pokemon. Gohan saw his moves having little impact and decided on a more physical approach. Using his Quite Rage combo, he lifted Riolu with a punch and sent him back to the ground with a chop. Instead of instantly following through with the kick, Gohan instead dropped waves of Ki down on Riolu... Then ''he kicked him as hard as he could into the rocky terrain. Riolu recovered, and attempted a Counter attack. Gohan elbowed him on the nose, and then drove his knee into the chest. Riolu tried coming back three times, but each time Gohan was able to repel him with surgically precise shots. Riolu realised he wasn't going to beat this guy with sheer brute strength, so he instead used Screech. Gohan flinched as the sound ripped at his defence. While he was focused on maintaining his sense of hearing, Riolu took advantage with a Quick Attack through following the Screech. Riolu laid into Gohan with Feints and Quick Attacks, trying to give the Saiyan very little room to move in. Gohan managed to create the separation with a small blast to the ankles of Riolu. Gohan teleported up into the air and rained down Ki Blasts at Riolu. The blasts were too fast for Riolu to try and endure, resulting in Gohan gaining the upper hand. Riolu was going to attempt a second Screech, but Gohan managed to wriggle behind him and deliver a Half Nelson slam again. Riolu was this time much slower in getting back to his feet and Gohan decided to capitalise on this opportunity. Quickly, he kicked Gohan into the air. He then flew up the side of the cliff, reaching its peak and slamming Riolu down on it with all his might. Riolu crawled from the crater, wounded but alive. Gohan landed before Riolu, this time preparing a Kamehameha! Riolu staggered to his feet, and as the energy attack came in, he used Endure. The burst of energy enveloped Riolu, and would have surely been the end of him without Endure. When the dust settled, Riolu stood firm, and Gohan's jaw dropped nearly through the stone floor. "H-HOW? How are you still standing?" Gohan protested. He quickly shook his head and came back for Riolu. Just what the Fighting Type wanted! Riolu used Reversal, and the beating he had taken throughout the match finally proved its worth. Riolu kicked Gohan into a stone table, before dropping a Force Palm on the Saiyan as he tried to stand. When Gohan did manage to stand up, a yellow fizzle of electricity showed on his body. "Ugh, what's this?!" he exclaimed, trying to move. Riolu then had free shots to deliver Quick Attacks to Gohan, knocking the Saiyan over the stone table. Riolu then looked for one final Force Palm, but Gohan grabbed him and turned him around. Realising the intentions of Gohan, Riolu wriggled about in Gohan's arms, freeing himself from the grip of the Saiyan. There was one final card Riolu had to play... it was risky, but it was called for. Riolu launched himself into Gohan, using Final Gambit on him. Punches, kicks and chops were thrown at Gohan as Riolu sacrificed the little health he had left to deal the killing blows to Gohan. With one crunching blow, Gohan's head was cut open, and the Saiyan's eyes rolled back in his head. "GOHAN!" came a voice just off the cliff. It was Goku, who had arrived on the scene just too late. He punched Riolu back, the unconscious Pokemon landing hard on the stone floor. Goku cradled his son, before lying down his corpse. He began to charge up an attack. "Ka" A Lucario rushed in... "Me" The Lucario picked up Riolu, making sure he was okay... "HAME" Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere. "HAAAAAA!" As the attack was about to be launched, Lucario's Aura Sphere destroyed the wall next to Goku. The Saiyan cut his attack, facing the new foe. Lucario growled, revealing another Aura Sphere in his hand. Goku smirked, nodding at Lucario."I accept the challenge! Hit me with all you've got!" '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Riolu!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Pokemon vs DBZ' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Alien vs Creature themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights